


论专门诱骗女性的邪恶巫师Bond是如何从良的

by cete_ruinam



Series: 00Q异世界&童话故事合集 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cete_ruinam/pseuds/cete_ruinam
Summary: -“如何阻止Bond在诱拐已婚妇女的大道上越走越远？”-“送一个黑头发绿眼睛超级可爱法力无边Bond还欠他装备的勇者Q给他啊！”
Relationships: James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q异世界&童话故事合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735354
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	论专门诱骗女性的邪恶巫师Bond是如何从良的

**Author's Note:**

> 中二的中世纪童话AU，OOOOOOOOOOC  
> 靠接MI6赏金墙的任务过日子的邪恶巫师Bond x 给MI6租武器的武器制造师兼魔法师兼勇者Q（勇者证是为了来找Bond讨债刚考的）  
> 文笔是什么我不知道

在很久很久以前，神话和魔法还有迹可循的年代，伦敦还只是一个不起眼的，被石砌的城墙与宽阔的护城河环绕的小城市。而伦敦城几百里开外黑漆漆阴森森的森林里，住着一名邪恶的巫师。

世界上当然不止有一位巫师：大家都对定居于雪山上，偶尔会帮山脚下郁郁寡欢的失恋青年解决心理问题的Madeleine魔女交口称赞，而住在威尼斯的魔女Vesper则浑身上下——从左胸前的口袋到那双异常尖锐的高跟鞋——都藏着秘密，没人知道她的斜挎包里装的是淬了毒的尖刀还是芳香扑鼻的爱情魔药。邪恶的巫师也不止伦敦森林里的这一位：要知道，为了住在小岛上而不惜把所有居民赶走的Silva男巫因为魔法事故炸掉了半边牙的事情可是传遍了大街小巷——尽管这趁机给他的牙套做了推销。

但是我们要说的这位巫师——不，他有些不同。

并不是说他的魔法比别人逊色：事实上，除了偶然的手抖导致他制造的爆炸经常比其他人要剧烈一倍以外，森林里的这位男巫甚至可以说是世界上数一数二的魔法师。但是他的生活方式——哦我的老天——可真不怎么样。

和普遍身材较为瘦弱的其他巫师不同，男巫的蓝眼睛如同托帕石一般夺目，只喝shaken no stirred的马提尼，住在一间连床都没有的漂亮公寓里，还有着结实的肱二头肌。他身高不足一米八，却保持了几近完美的身材，只穿Tom Fort裁缝店剪出的最上乘的衣服，大手大脚花钱的毛病经常导致店里的西装脱销——这让伦敦同样嗜好这个牌子的富商们极为不满。他以揭MI6赏金墙上的榜单为生，并且只接最难的任务，执行期间屡屡制造的过于剧烈的爆炸所引起的外交问题曾差点让负责人Tanner先生薅秃了自己本就稀疏的头发。

当然，作为任务完成率最高的赏金猎人，巫师同样不会隐瞒自己的真名。“Bond. James Bond.”MI6赏金榜的总管Mallory需要记录接下最困难任务的揭榜人的名字——真名假名都行，而此时男巫会用漫不经心的口吻这样回答，语气自大的连女助理Moneypenny都翻了个白眼。

Bond成为邪恶的巫师的原因则更令人唏嘘。就拿卖牙套的邪恶男巫Silva来说吧，和他不同的是，Bond从未做过什么伤天害理的事情。相反，巫师不经常和人来往，唯一与市民的交集除去购买日用品，剩下的都在伦敦最大的酒吧里进行。他甚至会偶尔在难得酒醒的时候本着骑士精神帮助漂亮的女士们度过难关，替她们解决掉几个不入流的暗杀者，再用不怎么礼貌的方式提出过夜的请求——如果对象不是已婚妇女或者仇人的女儿就更好了。

总而言之，Bond巫师在无情抛弃了从意大利嫁过来的寡妇Lucia，接着又气走了从阿尔卑斯山来到伦敦度假的Madeleine后，间接为伦敦大家伙失去的专业心理咨询买了单，背负着老太太们“我家孩子失恋没有Swann小姐的帮助三天都不吃不喝啦！”的骂名，收拾完少的连一个拉杆箱都装不满的行李，连带着自己空荡荡的高档公寓一起搬到了森林里，从此深居简出。

但是我必须得告诉您：不管Bond从此被描述成了何等险恶的模样，这都没有影响到他都日常生活——酒吧里冲他投送怀抱的姑娘已经多的数不过来啦。

介绍完了邪恶的巫师，我们总算要开始讲讲他的故事了。

在Bond隐居的第十五年——又或者是第十六年，男巫自己也记不太清了——里的某一天，一名勇者闯进了森林。那天不是什么阳光普照的好日子，伦敦的天气如同往常一样阴雨连绵。巫师口袋里的金币还足够他支撑一段时间，因此那天他像在所有没有任务的日子里一样，靠在沙发上企图靠摄入过量的酒精入睡，完全不在乎自己越发严重的酒瘾。

但即便是醉的一塌糊涂，专业的巫师素养还是让Bond在勇者踏入自己在森林里布下的法阵时睁开了眼睛。经常有头脑简单的热血青年励志将伦敦城从巫师邪恶的魔爪下解放出来，其中的大多数在找到森林深处的高档公寓之前就会在茂密的树木中迷失方向，而一个简单的咒语就足够把他们扔出森林，根本不需要巫师离开自己的沙发。但是鉴于这一次外来者已经进入了警戒范围内，男巫决定亲自出门看一眼。尽管森林里的生活毫无乐趣可言——没有妹子也没有吧台——但那也不意味着他已经活够了：MI6的新任务还在等着他。

Bond引来洗手池里的水浇在脸上使自己清醒，扯了扯三件套的衣领，拿起PPK魔法枪向森林深处走去。这已经是他经Mallory的手从一位天才武器发明家那里租得的第五把带有指纹识别系统的魔法枪了，前四把毫无意外的在赏金任务中全部损毁——其中一把还是被一头火龙给吞掉了（作者乱入：you know where the 梗 comes from），为此他还被M总管扣掉了不少金币。Bond一边举着枪在森林中穿行一边侧耳倾听不速之客轻盈的脚步声，并在努力克服了老年人的耳鸣问题后终于追踪到了距离公寓不到一公里外的一条河边。

勇者就坐在前方的一块大石上。他手里端着电脑，噼里啪啦的键盘敲击声不绝于耳，男巫在这里设下的阵点眨眼间就消失不见——Bond才意识到他正在破坏自己的阵法。听见了身后的脚步声，勇者毫不意外的抬起头看向男巫。他身着条纹套头毛衣，戴着眼镜，身形消瘦，腰侧连剑鞘都没有。“啊，零零七号巫师。”

老天，他可真不像个勇者——也许我们的身份互换比较贴切。Bond在这样心中想着，手上威胁般紧了紧搭在魔法枪板机上的手指。“先不提你是怎么知道我的魔法师代号的——我应该认识你吗？”

“哦，当然不，”勇者轻巧的说，又低头专注于自己的电脑屏幕，0和1随着敲打开始在他的身边聚集。“我只是查了一下你的档案，就在刚才——这里的网络信号真差，by the way——自己一个人住在寂静的森林里，整天酗酒度日的男巫师：Always makes me feel a bit melancholy. What do you think？”

“Nothing but a bloody boring life，” Bond放下了枪。“如果你来这里的目的不是杀我的话——excuse me.”

“James Bond. I'm your arms producer.”

听到这句话后男巫停下了脚步，用了两秒钟从新打量不紧不慢说出这句话的年轻勇者，深吸了一口气。

“.......You must be joking.”

“为什么，因为我没有穿工装大褂？”

“因为你脸上还有青春痘。”

年轻人不紧不慢的按下Enter键，然后合上了电脑。“Age is no guarantee of efficiency.”（年龄不是工作效率的保证。）

Bond注意到森林里所有的魔法阵在一瞬间全部失效了。他没有错过勇者看似人畜无害的碧绿眸子里那一丝促狭的笑意，但是他不想认输。 “And youth is no guarantee of innovation.”（年轻也无法保证创新。）

“我貌似记得你手里世界上唯一的指纹魔法枪是我发明的？”

“那么我需要提醒你，"唯一"一词在这里并不适用——这已经是第五把了。”

“我答应M把枪租给你可不是让你拿去在战场上当消耗品使，Double-o-seven.”

“Every now and then a trigger has to be pulled. You know it perfectly well, I assume.” 男巫得意的笑了笑，转过身背对着青石上略显错愕的勇者，从袖口里抽出一张卡牌。“介意把投影关掉吗，Q？”

想必这一定让您惊讶不已——但是是的，Bond当然知道他的武器提供者的名字。他在拿到第一把指纹枪的时候就找机会搞到了天才发明家的地址，趁Q出门的时候翻进了武器制造师兼魔法师的按揭公寓，并且在离开前顺走了Q设计的爆炸牌的外观概念样本。理所当然的，在见面的一瞬巫师就认出了那头蓬乱的黑色卷发，以及远处树干上绑着的小型全息投影仪。诚然我们的巫师不管是出任务还是日常生活都有些粗暴过了头，但是如果连这点本事都没有——得了吧，那又怎么算的上Mansfield夫人最喜欢的学生呢？

几秒后，Bond听见自己面前的虚空里传来一声轻笑。身后传来了投影仪关闭的沙沙响声，取消指令的进度条很快加载到满，绿眼睛的青年接过了男巫手中的纸牌放进口袋里，然后回握了他。“James Bond.”

“So what are you doing here exactly?” 松开手后Bond问他。

“哦，我只是想要换个地方住。贝德福德*的房价见长，我又在那里惹了点麻烦。鉴于伦敦是个安静而可爱的小城市，Wifi信号也出乎意料的良好，我想只是支付按揭合同的违约金应该还在我能承受的范围内。”

“Get to the point.”

“The point is that you need to pick up the mess on your own this time, Mr. Bond.” （重点在于你需要自己解决社交问题了，Mr.Bond.） Q狡黠的冲巫师眨了眨眼睛，倾身从Bond后腰的枪套里抽出了那把PPK指纹魔法枪。“Mallory 已经决定不再为你毁坏的任何一样武器报销，因此我认为我有必要监督你不要把自己弄死，不管是以什么方式。就当为了以后武器的租金和赔偿款——况且，我不认为占用一间连床都没有的卧室需要支付租金。”

Bond在武器制造师贴近的时候有一刻的愣神：年轻人在夺过那把枪后得意挑眉的样子像极了一只猫。

看来以后的日子会比现在有意思的多。Bond这样想着，愉悦的笑了起来，手环过Q的肩膀，为他拂去落在那件皱皱巴巴的长风衣上的一片枯叶，不急不虞的贴近年轻勇者的耳畔扳回一局。“当然不用。欢迎入住，Cute，我拭目以待。”

作为最擅长蛊惑人心的邪恶男巫，Bond当然没有错过Q略微泛红的耳尖。

-Fin-

番外：

让Q去找Bond的主意其实是Moneypenny给M出的。

“什么？Q因为装备被Bond毁坏了太多次而威胁你说要撤回武器租赁合同？”出身精灵族的女助理坐在她的办公桌后，看着愁的连发际线都后移了不少的Boss扶额来向自己问计，一脸看白痴的表情看着他。“把那只老狗交给他管就好了啊！”

M觉得这个提议不太靠谱，但是还是本着甩锅的心理去安排了。

结果不但Q没有再写信给他，连Bond的诱骗女性的恶名都淡了不少。

Mallory决定给Moneypenny发奖金。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> *1: 贝德福德，Ben Whishaw 的出生地，实在找不到合适的小城了就借来用用


End file.
